Diablo Poo!
by DemonessofSlayers
Summary: Cain tells some kiddies about their 'parents' and a Wrestler that slain Diablo...PG-13 for now. YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Another chapter added! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! R for nudity and making out going to damn far!
1. Prologue

Diablo Poo!  
By Demoness  
hellkitty_demoness@gundamwing.org  
  
Diablo belongs to BLIZZARD and not me. If it were mine, the barbarian would have more hair, the Paladin would wear cornrows than just a bald headed ass, the Amazon's hair would be *blue* instead of that ugly blonde *barfs*, the sorceress wouldn't have a tacky top and the necromancer would be a lot more hated than just Gheed. The only characters are mine are Hadriel, Adaia, Silvermoon, Hawkeye, Wallis, Lillita, Chauncie, and Marshall and some others that only came from my head and not Blizzard's.  
  
I was inspired by Rush Hour 2, the Wayne Brady Show and last night's episode of WWF Smackdown, so sue me! If you think this is stupid, email me. Flames aren't welcome because they're stupid and immature. If you insist, there'll be hell to pay.   
  
Prologue  
  
"Everyone gather along," Deckard Cain said one night to some children at a campfire at the Rogue Encampment. It was seven-thirty in the evening, and the children were full of energy for the night. They run around in the camp, pestering every rogue and warrior, throwing eggs at Gheed's cheap old weapons and tent. They scared off chickens, thrown their wastes at Gheed, and sometimes shoot stones at him. The five children, Lillita, Wallis, Chauncie, Tommy, and Kimmie gathered at the campfire, excited. Deckard Cain told them the best stories, and surprisingly never put them to sleep.  
  
"What story will you tell us now?" Lillita jumped up to him, cheerfully. She was the biggest fan of Deckard Cain; she loved his stories about the Amazons and rogues. She was a fox-humanoid; the only fox features she had were red ears on her head and a bushy tail. "Will you tell about the Wrestler now?"  
  
"Wrestling is SO fake!" Kimmie chimed in. She was ten and stuck up; her hair was always groomed and always wore the most expensive clothes. "Why don't you tell about the beautiful Amazons? They fight, and they're STILL very pretty..."  
  
"That's not exactly true," Cain stroked his beard. "Some Amazons get the worse scars. Beauty is nothing for an Amazon..."  
  
"Amazons are punks!" Wallis exclaimed, sticking his tongue at Kimmie. "Tell about the Barbarians, and how they can knock you stupid with one blow..." Wallis smirked. "I wanna be just like them.."   
  
"Oh please," Muttered Chauncie. "Tell about the Necromancers, and about how they bring back the dead..." Chauncie was the quiet girl out of these pestering children. She didn't do anything else other than throw eggs at Gheed. She was the isolated one; trapped in her anti-social darkness. She had black hair and black eyes, and gave an evil look toward people.  
  
"You guys are weird," Tommy said. "Talk about the Paladins..I want to be one...--"  
  
"Oh shut up," Lillita snapped. "You just want Cain to talk more boring crap about your dad.."  
  
"At least I'm not into that fake wrestling crap you do...You can barely make one move to prove that wrestling is real..."  
  
"You holy piece of.." Lillita stopped.  
  
"Quiet all of you!" Cain hissed. "I'm not only going to tell you about these heroes, I'm also telling you about how they slain The Lord Of Terror..."  
  
"What's that?" The five children asked.  
  
"The Lord of Terror was Diablo, the demon who always tries to destroy the world." Cain stroked on his beard again. "If it wasn't for your father, Tommy, and the rest of the heroes who have helped him, none of you would be here..."  
  
"That's quite obvious..." Chauncie muttered.  
  
"Did a wrestler help destroy him?"  
  
"Why yes, as a matter of fact, she weakened him with her acrobatic wrestling moves. She did not believe in magic, she believed in her fists and feet...."  
  
"Oh come on, already!" Wallis said, overwhelmed. "Start the story already!"  
  
"Alright, I'll start..." Cain said, and he began his tale...  
  
**********************  
  
Ok, I know it sucks, but in the next few chapters, it'll get better, I promise.  
  
  
  



	2. The Wrestler and the fox

Diablo Poo!  
By Demoness  
hellkitty_demoness@gundamwing.org  
  
Author's note-I see that a lot of people like Necromancers and I, myself like Necromancers, so this story is Necromancer-friendly. A lot of people like Chauncie for some reason...Maybe I should put her in the story more often..Someone even asked me to change Chauncie into a friend named Chauncy..But I think the Chauncie I made up is just fine..^_^;  
  
I think this story's already sounding more like a Diablo *anime* than Diablo itself...  
  
Chapter One- The Wrestler and the Fox  
  
"Damn..." Ayaka the Amazon muttered as she dropped her head back in the grass. She was jumped on through a table by a....female wrestler. A large piece of wood cut the side of her pale face. Her back felt as if it were shattered to pieces. She reached for a potion on his belt, took it, and drank it desperately. "Ok," She was out of breath thanks to the wrestler's foot on her stomach through the table. "Alright, Wrestling IS real... I'm not debating on this anymore..." She got up limping, walking back to the rest of the defeated men and women who thought Wrestling was fake on the other side of the female wrestler.  
  
"Next.." The wrestler brushed her shoulder length red hair back. She was Adaia Stone. She was the first woman to wrestle in Sanctuary. She didn't wrestle and act tough for fun -- she wrestled to prove that wrestling was real. She hated the ladylike ettiquette, and wanted to be as tough as a man. She didn't believe in beauty, but she was attractive. She hated dresses and skirts and anything tight other than the tights she wore to wrestle and a belly cut tank top. "Anyone?"  
  
"Me." A barbarian stomped toward her. He wasn't like any other barbarian with ever piece of his scalp smoothly shaved with only a ponytail. He had long Jet black hair, wavy and waist length. He was a stud; a guy with girls all over him with washboard abs and a well built chest. He passionately kissed one of the girls, and gave Adaia a smirk. Tch, this is my kinda girl, he thought. Someone who's tougher than a goddamn Warrior wannabe.  
  
"You think wrestling's fake too?" Adaia asked, crossing her arms. "You'll be sorry you thought of such a stupid thing..."  
  
"I don't think wrestling's fake..." The barbarian said to her. "I just think a pretty girl like you shouldn't wrestle...It'll mess up that nice body and that pretty face of yours.."  
  
"Beauty can kiss my ass..." She posed in her fighting position; the way a cat prepared herself for a fight. "C'mon, Barbarian, fight me like one!"  
  
"Have it your way." He sprinted and reached to grab her. She dove underneath him, making a double roll, then kicked him in his ass, making him tumble on the grass with a huge thump. "Hey! that's not wrestling!" He whined.   
  
"I'll give you a move that IS." She grabbed him by his hair, knelt down to smash his head against her stone hard knee. Adaia threw him down, with his nose gushing out with crimson blood. The barbarian licked the blood from his lips, shook his head quickly to keep himself awake. He reset his knocked-out-of-place nose in place with a loud crack, and smirked again.   
  
"I'm impressed," The Barbarian stroked his chin. "Where did you learn how to wrestle like that?"  
  
"The Drag Queen Plateaus.."  
  
"You wrestle with a whole buncha Drag Queens?!" He said in disgust.   
  
"Why not? They're just as strong as you and me, just feminine." She cracked her knuckles. "Do you want some more of me or do you want to quit?"  
  
"Yah, I wanna see what those girlie-wannabes taught you!" He laughed. "This oughta make me go hysterical.."  
  
"Whatever you say." She tried to punch his abs, but only absorbed her fist. She backed up with sidesteps, and then rushed back with an elbow to the same place. The Barbarian's abs smashed into water as he landed on a table unable to move. Adaia punched him in his face a few times to keep him suffering on the table. She quickly climbed a tree, immediately searching for the highest branch. She jumped a strong tree branch with a great stability and held her weight well. Ignoring the circle of the entire Rogue Encampment staring at her like she was crazy, she leapt down at approximately forty feet, with her one leg down to smash him like she smashed Ayaka. Her arms spread out as she forced herself down faster and farther towards him.  
  
The Barbarian finally recovered and rolled from the table. Adaia landed on her feet on the table as it smashed down, and jumped again on him on his back. She grabbed his heavy leg and pinned him down.  
  
"One, Two, Three!" Charsi banged on the grass. "He's out!"   
  
Adaia stood back up, brushing her hair back. "Who else?"  
  
The entire Rogue Encampment shook their heads quickly and stood back three steps.  
  
"Hey, Silvermoon," Ayaka said to him. "You're a Necromancer, right? You can beat her..."  
  
"Hell no.." Silvermoon whispered. "I know Wrestling's real, after what happened to you.."  
  
"NOW do you believe wrestling's real?!" Adaia asked with an insulting voice.  
  
Everyone nodded in fear and went back on with their business.  
**********************  
  
"You alright?" Adaia asked the fallen brute. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" She helped the man up. She didn't mean to hurt him THAT bad as bad she hurt Ayaka.  
  
"No, tough girl..not at all.." He got back on his feet. "I'm Hadriel.."  
  
"Adaia Stone." Adaia brushed dirt off his back and his chest. "No surprise you've never seen me wrestle..No one has in fact..."  
  
Hadriel began to take out his rugged ponytail, combed it with his stone comb, and quickly made it neater. "I see. Do you not like Amazons?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Adaia gave him a look.  
  
"You're helping me and not Ayaka. I also noticed you didn't hurt me as much as you hurt her. So I figured you don't like Amazons."  
  
"I don't have a problem with Amazons - She said that Wrestling was fake and was for idiots, so I proved her wrong."  
  
"You sure did.."  
  
"Come on, Hadriel!" The girl he kissed whined. "You said you were going to do it today.." She gave Adaia a nasty look, rolled her eyes and licked Hadriel's muscles in his arms. "Come on..."  
  
"I'll talk to you later...Adaia.." He waved to her and left. Adaia rolled her eyes back at the girl, gave her a life-threatening look, and walked to her small house.  
  
She picked up her twelve-pound weights and began lifting them. He's a cutie, she thought. I'd like him even more if he wasn't such a...womanizer. I'd be a better girl for him than that bitchy one he's with now. Stuck up bitches like her gets on my nerves.. Tch, I'm stronger, I slam people through tables, I wrestle... Ugh. To Hell with it. Not everyone's for someone and no one's for me so fuck it. Suddenly, she heard a scream. It wasn't a death scream. More like a traumatizing scream. She looked out of a window. A Drag Queen was playing with Ayaka's hair like a cub.   
  
"Get off me! Get off meeeeeeee!" Ayaka whined. "Damn Drag Queen!" The Drag Queens only licked her cheek and started hitting her with their 'paws'.   
  
Drag Queens didn't act like humans. When Diablo tried to corrupt the former warriors, there were a glitch in his spells, and turned them into Drag Queens - Warriors as girls. They were animals; like wild cats. They even had cats' ears, paws, claws and tails of their own. They were harmless creatures unless you bother with them.   
  
"Ha ha!" Adaia teased. "That's what happens when you say that Wrestling's fake!"  
  
"Get...these...damn....Drag Queens...Ahhhahhhhaaa!"   
  
Adaia shook her head as she climbed out of her window. "Git!" She called. That was how to stop Drag Queens when they play too much. The Drag Queens stopped playing with Silvermoon, and left the Encampment. Adaia walked back to her house and continued lifting her weights.  
  
"We can never have our frekkin' vacation!" Ayaka complained after the Drag Queens left. She stomped off as Cain told the bad news to her.  
  
"What's the problem now?" Silvermoon muttered.  
  
"We killed Diablo, but SOMEONE left his soulstone..."  
  
"And who's that?" Silvermoon asked puzzled.  
  
"Adaia.." Ayaka whispered. "Remember when she..."  
  
"Oh, okay.." Silvermoon nodded. "I don't have a problem with dealing with him again...I think it's fun. Nothing else to do nowadays.."  
  
Ayaka only slapped herself on the forehead.  
  
****************  
Ayaka threw back her wet brunette hair as she stood in a shower behind a tent. It was poorly built, a faucet with only a few holes for water for most of them were clogged with hair. There was a pole on around the faucet with a long cloth which was thin and only showed a silhouette. She pulled out the hair, as water bursted into her face. Ah, shit, she thought. We gotta go through this shit all over again...I'll bet anything Blood Raven's gonna come back, and so will Andariel, and everyone else, just waiting to get their asses whooped.. She took the soap from beneath her feet, used her washcloth and started scrubbing away. Her back was sore from being smashed through the table that afternoon.  
  
Then again...what if it was all different? What if Diablo had mobs instead of a bitch like Andariel? What if he had some other tricks on his sleeve? This oughta be fun for her. She knew for sure that there was a new and different adventure and she'd like it. Suddenly, the cloth blew out a streak of cold air revealing Ayaka.   
  
"Oh, forgive me!" It was Silvermoon. He tried to cover his eyes but failed. He was used to seeing Ayaka in the shower, and...he liked it.  
  
"Don't apologize now, you do this all the time!" She turned off the faucet, immediately grabbed her towel, wrapping herself and began leaving the showers.  
  
"It's not like you don't do the same..." Silvermoon took Ayaka's arm, and tugged her toward him. He wiggled his white eyebrows and leaned over for a kiss.  
  
Ayaka had to admit it. She did at times catch Silvermoon, but he caught her often. Very often. She only smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Maybe I do, but on rare occasions."  
  
"Heh," Silvermoon dissappeared. Ayaka and Silvermoon were secret lovers for the past five years they slain Diablo. In public, Ayaka and Silvermoon constantly argued and 'hated' each other. Behind closed doors or whenever they were alone, they were meant to be; kissing, cherishing their moments alone together.  
  
Suddenly, Silvermoon heard some arguing as he walked past Charsi's tent and into the center where he saw Hadriel and Paladin Marshall squabbling. Everyone in the Encampment poked their heads out of their tents and listened to their bickering. Silvermoon just stood there, leaning his side on a thick wooden pole which supported the wooden walls.  
  
"What is your problem with Adaia?!" Hadriel shouted. "Everyone has a problem with her..Would you have a mind enough to tell me?!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. The only stupid Barbarian with hair of a girl wouldn't understand.."  
  
"You should talk before I harvest those cornrows!" Hadriel insulted.   
  
"I have a feeling you're one of those Drags..."  
  
"You holy piece of shit!" Before Hadriel swung at him, Adaia sped in the middle of the two.  
  
"Quit it you two!" She boomed. "None of you like me and I don't care! I'm still in this fight against Diablo whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Aw damn, this is starting be some Rush Hour shit..." Marshall muttered. "We're all a couple of Carters, and the fox chick is Lee..."  
  
Everyone gasped. That was Adaia's secret. She was a fox humanoid. She swore the five heroes not to reveal her secret, but they failed. Adaia's eyes glowed red as her fox ears and tail popped out. She charged at Marshall, grabbing his neck, strangling him with one hand. Deckard Cain, Silvermoon, Ayaka, Sorceress Hawkeye, and Kashya gripped on Adaia, and pulled about fifteen times to pull her off Marshall.  
  
"Oh, so this is why none of y'all like her?" Hadriel crossed his arms. "And you didn't tell me?  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, DAMMIT!" The four shouted at him.  
  
"You imbeicilles. I have two sisters that are Fox-humanoids.."  
  
"You have 50 siblings with different fathers, so there's automatically some siblings that are foxes!" Hawkeye snapped.   
  
"Y'all didn't answer my question. What's the problem with her?!"  
  
"You might as well tell..." Adaia growled.  
  
Silvermoon sighed. "When she's like this, she's completely berserk, and she can't be under control for about a day or two.." He shook his head. "We don't want her with us because she's...extremely violent. Until then, she has learn how to control this problem."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?!" Hadriel's accusing how-could-you-have-done-this voice raised into a you-lying-son-of-a-bitch warcry. "Some friends I have.." He walked off to his tent. "Why do you all treat me like this?"   
  
"Well, you were the one acting like an ass in Hell!" Marshall said in between coughs. "Diablo knocked you out cold when this happened."  
  
"You wouldn't even tell me you knew her until after he 'died'! Now you tell me about hours after she smashed my ass through the fuckin' table today?!" Hadriel yelled back. "You shitted on me!" He looked back at the now embarassed Adaia and gave her a sad look as she gave one back to him. He turned away in fury and sped off into his tent. "Don't fuckin' talk to me either.."  
  
Silvermoon shook his head in shame. He regretted doing this to him. He and Hadriel were like brothers ever since Diablo began walking Sanctuary. This wasn't all HIS idea. It was Hawkeye's idea. She was the main one who hated him. She hated him not only because he was immature, but he acted like an idiot as a barbarian. He was such a fool for doing what Hawkeye said. Now Hadriel would never forgive him.  
  
Before Hadriel could sit on his bed, the same girl he kissed was making out with another man. This didn't only make Hadriel furious, but it made his blood boil making him want to kill. "I always knew you were a bitchy slut," He boomed. "Get the fuck out of my life before I take yours!" His strong, hateful voice made the couple flee in fear. "Bitch. I knew she was a slut." He laid on his bed, mumbling and pouting away.  
  
"Hadriel?" A voice said behind him.  
  
"Didn't I say don't talk to me?!" He snapped. "Now you really asked for it.." He turned back.  
  
It was Adaia standing by him.  
  
Hadriel sighed. "It's you."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Adaia whispered.  
  
"Of course not. This has nothing to do with you. I knew you wouldn't tell me you were a fox.."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? I was afraid.."  
  
"Exactly. I'm just mad at my so-called friends who didn't tell me. I know you didn't tell them about you.."  
  
"I didn't. It was Hawkeye."  
  
"Hawkeye?! That bitch..." Hadriel got up.  
  
"Hadriel, calm down.." Adaia stood close to him. "You caused enough commotion."  
  
He sighed and sat back on his bed, with his head in his hands. Adaia sat beside him, nervous to touch him. She slowly rubbed his bare, muscular back covered with his ponytail. "You'll get over it, and they'll get over it," She tried to comfort him. "I'm sure they'll apologize the next day.."  
  
"Like hell they will," Hadriel muttered. "They'll shit on me over and over and over..." He raised his head up to Adaia. "I don't think I even wanna be with them anymore."  
  
"You're so pessimistic," She put her hand on his handsome face. She stared into the brown eyes decorated with a pure sapphire piercing on his left eyebrow. Instead of a kiss, she had Hadriel's head laid on her lap playing in Hadriel's hair with her fingers. "I'm sure this is the first time you and your friends had such an incident like this..."  
  
"Mmmm..." Hadriel paid attention to Adaia's fingers in his hair. "In fact, we've never had any problems like this.."   
  
"Then you all will get over it.." She continued stroking his hair. "I'm sure of it.."  
  
"Keep doing that please.." Hadriel moaned out of stress. "It feels good..."  
  
Adaia only gave him a what-the-hell-did-you-just-say look, but continued anyway. She stopped to touch his spiky face and his lips. She was too afraid to kiss them, so she left them alone. She smiled at him, and started walking out of his tent. Before she could leave into the chilly air, Hadriel grabbed her left arm and lightly tugged her.  
  
"No...Don't..leave me..." Hadriel whined quietly.  
  
"I have to go now..."  
  
"Nooo...stay with me.." He moaned.  
  
Adaia gave up and sat by him again. Nothing else to do, she thought. She continued playing in Hadriel's hair, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Lie down, I won't hurt you.." Hadriel whispered.  
  
Adaia only gave him a suspicious frown.   
  
"If I do hurt you, you can hurt me. Besides, you don't have to be out there listening to those people say terrible things about you. They're much more prejudice against foxes than Necromancers."  
  
"How do you know they're prejudice against me?"  
  
"I know. My two sisters were foxes just like you. They went through nothing like you went through today.."  
  
"I really don't care quite frankly."  
  
"Nevertheless, I'll protect you."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, but I can protect myself.."  
  
"You need my protection.." Hadriel insisted. "You can't go through all this yourself.."  
  
"Might as well.." Adaia whispered. "I don't want to be called 'Vixy Slut' all over again."  
  
"Stay with me.." Hadriel wrapped his arms around her waist as Adaia started to lie down beside him. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. As long as you're with me, nothing will happen to you."  
  
Adaia sighed. She was starting to like Hadriel. Hell, running the bitch he kissed out of his life gave her the biggest opportunity she could possibly find. She liked when he touched her, he liked when she touched her. She turned to his face and stared into it again. She blushed as Hadriel moved closer for a kiss. He kissed her lips with a tiny bit of passion; his tongue played with hers for awhile, then he broke the kiss with a goodnight.  
***********************  
*Back at the Rogue Encampment*  
  
"The Wrestler's in love with the Barbarian?" Lillita asked. "That's like soooo....romantic.."  
  
"Ugh!" Wallis said in disgust. "That's gross.."  
  
"Ha!" Cain said. "Like I said before, Hadriel's sisters were foxes and he helped them through their prejudices. Not only he was in love with her, but he was willing to help Adaia. After all, Hawkeye didn't tell Hadriel about her while the others already knew so therefore..."  
  
"She was the prejudice one?" Chauncie finished Cain's sentence. "I know. It's kinda cool that Hadriel and Silvermoon are like brothers..."  
  
"And Silvermoon's in love with the Amazon?!" Kimmie asked in disgust.  
  
"Yes, but we didn't know until the end of the tale so let's act like we didn't know," Cain winked. "Let's continue on, shall we?" And he continued his story...  
  
************************  
  
It wasn't THAT bad, was it? I was full of ideas when I wrote this, so therefore I wasn't as braindead as I was on the prologue.  



	3. Love for Adaia

Diablo Poo!  
By Demoness  
hellkitty_demoness@gundamwing.org  
  
Peachi's Blabberings-The chapters are coming slowly so wait.. For those who can't pronounce Ayaka, it's [Ai-Ei-Kuh] *NOT* [A-ya-kuh]. Once again, this is Necromancer-friendly! VERY Necromancer-friendly. I'm not really character-bashing, so whatever you do, don't take it too seriously. And, It has been brought to my attention that some people thought that I owned Hadriel the Archangel. That came from Blizzard. Hadriel the BARBARIAN came from ME, Foo! WARNING- some sexual crap going on in this chapter...I don't even know if it's even worth to mention! ^_^'   
  
'k?  
  
Oh yeah, and to whoever did the terrorist attack against my home: My 6 1/2 American foot is up your ass! BEE-YATCH!  
--Peachi  
  
Chapter Two- Two admirers, One Fox  
  
Hadriel woke up the next morning as the red and orange light of the sunrise beat on his skin a little. He felt groggy from last night's squabble with his team members, blinking hard to stay awake. His stomach felt as if some bug were chewing it up, and the pain made him fall back on the bed. I know what the problem is, he thought. I didn't take my medication last night...He yawned as he reached underneath his bed for a small cooler. He grabbed it; opened it to find small, clear, and very cold bottles of insulin. He took a small syringe, poked into the top the bottle and pushed the top of the syringe filling it with insulin. He threw out the empty bottle, and stuck himself in his thigh. Hadriel flinched a little, as he pushed the top of the syringe down. After that, he pulled it out, bent the needle, and put the cap over it.  
  
He then pulled out a blood sugar meter. It was just like a time limit meter, except it was hand held, and the only cost to operate was a prickle of blood. He bit his thumb until he drew blood, and slid the red fluid into a slot. I know my sugar's next to nothing now..  
  
"Mmmm..." Adaia yawned. She was already up watching Hadriel take his medication. "You have diabetes?"  
  
"Good Morning..." He sighed. "Yup..." His eyes widened as he saw the blood sugar meter. His blood sugar was very low. It was fifty-two. "No wonder..I'm hungry..Can you make breakfast?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't cook. Won't cook. I'll get you something to eat though. There's an apple tree planted at my house..I'll get you some apples.."  
  
"Apples are fine. I just need something sweet.."  
  
Adaia kissed Hadriel on his forehead and headed for her house. Before she could enter, the four people stood by her. She stood back one step, both ready to defend herself and afraid at the same time. But she was wrong. They came to...apologize..  
  
"Hey," Marshall said. "I'm sorry I blew off your cover."  
  
"Yeah, we're really sorry," Silvermoon chimed in. "...at least WE are. Hawkeye has a big problem with foxes for some reason..I'm sure Hadriel will take care of that eventually." He sighed. "Rest assured that you're our friend."   
  
"Is he up?" Ayaka asked, holding a basket of donuts, cakes and cookies. "We made something to show our apology."  
  
"He's up, and that's exactly what he needs." Adaia grinned. "His diabetes was bothering him. In fact, let me take you to him now." She led them over to Hadriel's tent.  
  
Hadriel sat up, with his hair all messed up; his bangs were all over the place and his ponytail holder broke when he and Adaia made out. He just remembered that Adaia was playing with his hair last night. "Oh? What is this?" Hadriel's eyebrows popped up in surprise. "Just what I need when sugar's next to nothing."  
  
"Hey, we're sorry," Silvermoon said. "It wasn't our fault.."  
  
"I know.." Hadriel started combing his hair. His eyes feasted on a basket of baked goods. "Ayaka..You shouldn't have...For me?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Ayaka smiled. "They're all yours."  
  
"MMMMMMMMM!" Hadriel started gobbling up the donuts. "Apple filling!" He said with his mouth full.  
  
"Is everything alright now?" Silvermoon asked. "We really didn't mean it."  
  
"Ev'rythin' if frust frine.." Hadriel said with his mouth full, then he swallowed, "I'm still mad that no one told me anything.."   
  
Everyone sighed. "It wasn't our fault!"  
*****************************************  
  
Adaia, Silvermoon, Ayaka, Marshall, Hawkeye, Hadriel and the rest of the rogue encampment were called to Akara's tent for an emergency -- Diablo was acting up. AGAIN. He was slain, but not for good. Hadriel knew nothing about this because Diablo knocked him out cold with a smash to his face with his tail. But he did know that Diablo wasn't fully dead.  
  
"He's alive again?!" Marshall asked in disbelief. "Who's fault is it now?!"  
  
"Adaia's..." Hawkeye said with an evil monotone, eyeing Adaia.  
  
Adaia only looked on the grass in shame.  
  
"Don't blame it all on her," Hadriel stood on her side. "How the hell was she supposed to know about Diablo and the soulstones? She helped kill him, just to help kill him."  
  
"He does have a point," Marshall agreed. "How WAS she supposed to know? She didn't know anything about him until she followed us."  
  
"And not to mention, no one told me about her." Hadriel's voice was harsh.  
  
"Would you get over that?!" Silvermoon sighed. "We just have to kill him again -- for good. I'm still in on this. There's nothing else to do anyway.."  
  
"Ah, Silvermoon!" Everyone whined with a huge sweatdrop.  
  
Suddenly, Flavie rushed to them, gasping out of breath. "...There's...a.....MOB out there!" She choked. "They're more...stronger...None of you can..." She fell to her knees revealing a spill of crimson fluid from her body. "Kill...them.."  
  
"Fuckin' shit!" Hadriel swore. He grabbed his blood-rusted axe and stomped off into the wilderness. I just took my medication and this is what happens next, he said to himself.  
  
"Hadriel.." Adaia muttered as she ran with him. Before she knew, her eyesight began to blur, zig-zag, then darkness. She wobbled around, trying to feel something solid, but there was nothing but air and thick fluid in her hands. She went blind. Again. The last time she went blind was when she was in Hell with the other four while Hadriel was knocked out cold. That was only a curse. She was blind for about two hours. Now this was permanent. She can never see ever again until a miracle came to her.   
  
Or so she thought.  
  
But she was used to the blindness. She was blinded so many times it was like she could still see. Her fox ears were so supersonic, she instantly knew where she was going, what she heard, and what she could smell. She raised her hands to her nose to smell the strong, metallic smell of blood.   
  
"Damn..." Adaia swore. "I'm blind...again."  
  
"Blind?" Silvermoon walked toward her. "You can't be blind with your eyes open."  
  
"You can be blind with your eyes open," Ayaka said. "But this is weird. Your eyecolor changed.." She examined them. "They're...RED."  
  
Silvermoon moved closer to her. "It looks scary as hell too!"  
  
"Oh SHIT!" She heard Marshall shout in fear. "That looks like Andariel's eyes!"  
  
"Well, until she recovers, we have to get used to them." Ayaka sighed. "Damn, girl, you have a bad slash on your arm too..."  
  
"I do?" Adaia felt a throbbing cut on her arm. "It must've been Hadriel being so angry, he didn't know he cut me..." She moaned at the pain. "Where IS he?"  
  
"Hadriel ran off when Flavie died. Don't worry though, Hadriel will get knocked out cold, and we know where to find him."  
  
Adaia only sighed in relief. She all of a sudden cared for him. Was it because of that deep kiss? Was it the way he touched her? Nonetheless, Hadriel was all she thought of since that night.  
  
*************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hadriel screamed his howling warcry, making corrupt rogues run away. "That's right, little bitches, run..." But he was unaware of one rogue. He knew one of them didn't run. One monster always resists his warcries, and that wasn't good. He was a screw up at this. He was in his fighting position with his war axe, and looked around him. Carelessly, he felt a heel of a boot kicking his cheekbone, and another foot in his face, strong impact kicks smashed his abs and his crotch. One skyrocketing tripple kick to his abs threw him into a rock as it slowly cracked.  
  
The Rogue walked to him ready to do another intense flow of kicks into Hadriel's chest. He leaned back on the rock, pretending to be brutally beaten. Only his cheekbone and crotch throbbed in hellish pain. This shit is the worst I've felt since Ayaka stuck chopsticks up my ass when I was joking about her and Silvermoon, he thought.  
  
Before Hadriel even planned to counterattack, the rogue sped a flying kick to his abs. Hadriel dodged her kick, grabbing her thigh, and slammed her against a stone headfirst. Ignoring the pain, the rogue jumped back to her feet and strike her straight hand into Hadriel's eyes. Hadriel grabbed her arm, threw it backwards along with her body as he heard a loud crack. Still gripping her arm, He kneed her on her spine, flipping her onto another stone which smashed her entire head.  
  
His crotch hurted so much, he fell to his knees and landed on the grass where he tasted the earth that was once pure of shit. Despite its taste, Hadriel paid more attention to the rogue. She didn't move for the past five minutes. Oh yeah, Hadriel said to himself. She's dead..  
  
"Hadriel!" It was Ayaka running to him along with the rest of his team. "I see you got your ass whooped, as always..."  
  
"No, ya think?!" Hadriel snapped with sarcasm. "There's a mob out there...they're..smarter than I thought they were gonna be..Where's Adaia?"  
  
"Back in the encampment...BLIND."  
  
"Blind?!" Hadriel exclaimed, wincing at his pain.   
  
"Her eycolor changed to red too...Akara's examining them right now.."  
  
"Hey man," Marshall squirmed at Hadriel's wounds. "Why don't we take him to Akara now? Those damned demons opened a can o' whoop-ass on him...real bad." Suddenly, he bursted out laughing. "You got shit on your face.."  
  
"I know...Let's go back before everyone here gets beat..." Hadriel tried to get himself back to his feet, but fell back on his knees, spitting demon waste on the same spot he fell, wiping the blotch from his mouth. "Can you guys help me out.." He moaned at the pain between his legs.   
  
Everyone but Hawkeye sighed.   
  
***********************************  
  
"Oh my..." Akara gasped in shock in the Rogue Encampment. She put her hand under Adaia's eye to take a closer look. It was the worst sight she'd ever seen in her life. A red eye color. It symbolized one of the Prime Evils falling in love with her...but how? What would make evil darkness...desire for a humanoid?  
  
"Am I blind forever because of this?" Adaia asked.  
  
"No, it can be cured..." Akara reassured her. "But your eyecolor is permanent." She took a small jar of water, and doused it in her eyes. "This only means that one of the Prime Evils...has a lust for you. This is horrendous indeed. Diablo and his brothers are at it again until they find the changed eyes of whom they desire."  
  
"So...the soulstones wasn't really the reason Diablo came back.." Adaia blinked her eyes to find her sight blurry again; so she rubbed them to find them crisp. "Why am I so attractive all of a goddamn sudden?!"  
  
"The question is," Akara said."What does he want you for?" She sighed. "I'll have Hadriel protect you -- well-protected. I'm sure he likes you enough to."  
  
"I'm sure too..."  
  
Adaia and Akara turned to see the four heroes carrying Hadriel toward her tent. When they made it, they placed him beside Adaia, leaving trails of girls running after him, crying and comforting him.  
  
"Man, get the hell outta here!" Marshall yelled at them. "Just because he's the Tom Cruise in here don't mean y'all go all up in his business..."  
  
"You heard the man!" Silvermoon snapped. "Get your skank-a-mint skanky asses outta here! You'll see him when we finish our quest.." The girls rolled their eyes, snapping obscenities about Silvermoon as a Necromancer, leaving Akara's tent.  
  
"'Skank'," Hadriel moaned and laughed. "I haven't heard that word in a long time. Can't you just call them 'Hoes'?" His eyes began to tear. "Fuckin' shit..."  
  
"Hadriel.." Adaia put an ice pack on his crotch. "A corrupt rogue kicked you in the nuts, didn't she?"  
  
"Right IN the nuts.." Hadriel moaned again at the cool ice. "Your eyes..Why are they red?"  
  
"That's what I was going to mention to you all.." Akara sat by him. "Her eyes are red because one of the Prime Evils have a lust for her. He may be on the surface of the world, so you'd all, especially Hadriel best to protect her very well. I see why there are so many of his mobs out here all over the world."  
  
"So, smashing his soulstone won't work this time?!" Marshall asked in his Chris Tucker high-pitched voice.  
  
Akara shook her head. "At least not that I know."  
  
"Damn! Diablo's gunna get all kinds of assassins, and his big angry mob. This is some shit."  
  
"And we'll keep them away from her." Hadriel said. "Diablo and his brothers getting what they want will only make them want to make everything hell unbreakable. He himself will be even more powerful if she's in his hands."  
  
Hawkeye stayed silent and continued eyeing Adaia until she was scared to look back at her. Adaia looked back at Hawkeye and gave her an even more hostile look, and scooted next to Hadriel.  
  
"Adaia, you're coming with us," Hadriel sat up, throwing his ice pack from his crotch.  
  
"You're using me for bait?!" Adaia felt a scary tingle in her legs.  
  
"No. You can fight, right? You beat everyone in the encampment yesterday.."  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
"You're under my protection," Hadriel pressed his index finger against her lips. He was about to kiss her, but he saw the rest of his team watching him.  
  
"You mean, OUR protection." Ayaka jumped in. "You're not the only one who cares about her, hun. We know how you luuuuuuuuuve her," Ayaka joked.  
  
Hadriel only gave her the finger and rolled his eyes. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you must clear the mobs around the encampment."  
  
"Well, let's get to it..." Hadriel stopped to see Adaia run off to her house. "Oh-kayy, where'd she go?"  
  
"Who knows and who cares?" Hawkeye snapped.  
  
"I do." Hadriel shunned her.  
  
A minute later, Adaia walked back where Hadriel and his team were...in a different outfit. She wore a brown leather catsuit with a low V-neck to her belly button, leaving a heavy cleavage of her perfectly shaped medium-large round breasts. The catsuit was cut to her upper thighs, leaving the rest of her well shaped legs covered in above-the-knee black boots. Around her neck was a spiked collar, so sharp, it would hurt your eyes trying to see the pointy end. She also had spiked cuffs on her wrists along with fingerless gloves.  
  
"That looks SOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!" Ayaka complimented as her eyes widened. "And it suits you too...Dammit! I wish I had such a busty body like yours! You get to wear all the 'busty girl' gear.. I'm mad!" She pouted playfully.  
  
"It's my fighting gear. Gotta problem!?"  
  
"No," Hadriel leered into Adaia's cleavage. "Ayaka's the jealous one.."  
  
"Of course you don't have a problem," Silvermoon laughed. "You're 'looking' at her."  
  
"You can look, but you can't touch, hun," Adaia shunned as she left Hadriel drooling over her.  
  
As soon as they stepped in the Blood Moor, already a mob of corrrupt rogues the size of a territory circled around the six. Hawkeye's eyes turned fury red and tried to whack her staff at Adaia. While Hadriel, Ayaka, Marshall, and Silvermoon were fighting them off, Adaia and Hawkeye...were duking it out on an isolated spot away from the mob.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Adaia shouted. "What are you doing?!" She broke her staff by smashing it on Adaia's spiked bracelet. "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Hawkeye's a demoness!" A child voice shouted behind her. "Kill her!"   
  
Adaia didn't have time to find out who said that. It was kill or be killed. She fiercely blocked Hawkeye's swift kicks to her face. Another roundhouse kick swirled toward her face was gashed by her bracelet. Adaia slashed and stabbed away as Hawkeye stood back a few steps to make a death ray to punch a hole in her body. Red and black light swirled into a huge ball of light in her palm. She pushed it away, and made a violent blast.   
  
Adaia gasped. This was the end of her. She felt something shoot through her stomach, throwing her on the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed her last scream.  
  
She hit the ground with a thump, shutting her eyes rushing her death.  
  
  
Or was she?  
  
  
Adaia opened her eyes to see a cloaked child in a bubble deflecting Hawkeye's death ray, blasting holes in her body, making a violent, bloody explosion. As the child turned, it was a little girl. She was more like a twelve year old; with two long pigtails, a cute face with two large anime-like eyes, a small nose and mouth. She wore a hunter's hat like Robin Hood's, with her little body covered in a cloak.  
  
"What the fuckin' hell were you thinking?!" Adaia screamed furiously at her. She was two seconds close to strangling her.  
  
"Hawkeye's a demoness! She was in your team to make bait out of you so she can give you to Diablo!" The child explained.   
  
"How did you know that?!" Adaia's voice toned down.   
  
"Why else would Hawkeye give you mean glares and be prejudice toward you?" The child asked. "I've been watching you guys very closely. Hmmph, look at her skin. Does that explain anything?" She pointed to Hawkeye's rotting body. Her skin was green and scaly. There were horns on her elbows and forearms. Adaia wasn't surprised that she was a demoness; her bitchy acts toward her were obvious.  
  
"I'm not shocked."  
  
"I know. Let me introduce myself. I'm Floria, Witch of the Demon Hunters. I've been trying to get Hadriel to join the team for years...He thinks I'm too nieve..."  
  
"Aren't you a little too young to be a Demon Hunter?" Adaia questioned. "Aren't you too young to be anything at all?"  
  
"Let me explain.."Floria pleaded. "I was working for the Dark Wanderer when he killed Diablo. Since my will was too strong against his spirit, he took him. When he tried to make me Diablo, he only cursed me to be in a child's body. I'm twenty, but I'm in a twelve year old body." And if you still don't believe it.." She pulled out a crystal and pure sapphire Demon Hunter badge of a blade. "That's the only way I can prove that I'm twenty and a Demon Hunter."  
  
"Hmmm..." Adaia examined it. "It even says when you got it and who gave it to you. Phyllis Angeldust..1377 B.C. Then you were born in 1357..."  
  
"Uh-huh!" Floria exclaimed.  
  
"Right...let's find the others..."  
  
**********************************  
*Back at the bonfire*  
  
"Whoa," Chauncie ate a brown marshmallow burned from the fire. "This Demon Hunter seems cool..." She put two more on a stick and continued burning them. "I wish I could be a Demon Hunter."  
  
"And you sure can," Cain encouraged her. "You kids can be anything you want when you grow up."  
  
"My dad has a Chris Tucker voice.." Tommy said, dazed in the fire. "That's so awesome. I wonder why doesn't sound like him now.. He even wore cornrows too.."  
  
"This sounds more like romance," Wallis said. "Ah heck. I like how Uncle Hadriel gets all the girls. I don't get it. No matter how old he gets, he still gets girls..He's twenty-eight and he still has trails of girls after him. I couldn't imagine if he was married.."  
  
"Hmmm..." Cain stroke his beard. He sighed. "That's our Hadriel. He is a handsome looking young man I must say.."  
  
"I heard the Wrestler still wears that outfit," Lillita exclaimed. "If only she would lend it to me..."  
  
Cain chuckled. "Lillita, you're so funny. She may not give it to you until you're around nineteen."  
  
"I wished they made something like that too," Kimmie chimed in. "I LOOOOOOOOOOVE fashion.."  
  
"But I would have the original one," Lillita stuck her tongue out.  
  
Cain laughed away as he continued his story..  
  
***************************  
  
Adaia and Floria walked to where her team started off in the Blood Moor. The four were sitting on the bridge in front of the encampment, tired and exhausted. Hadriel took a bottle of water and poured it down his hair and face. Adaia stared into his movements as he cooled away his sweaty chest with water. He shook his head sideways like a dog, and brushed his hair back. He his bottle with twice as the water it could hold and poured down his neck with his head back, moaning at the cool water. He sighed at the good feeling down his torso.  
  
Damn, he looks so good doing that, Adaia said to herself.   
  
"Adaia..You're alright," Hadriel got up to her.  
  
"I know..." Adaia fell into Hadriel's arms; into his cool skin. "I'd have been dead if it wasn't for..." She kissed his muscles making him blush.  
  
"Floria?!" Hadriel said in disgust. "What the hell are you doing here? In a child's body?!"  
  
"You can recognize me?" Floria exclaimed.  
  
"No, really?" Hadriel rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go back to your damn Demon Hunter group?!"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Hadriel, please.." Adaia pretended to be exhausted.   
  
"Why can't I join you?!" Floria argued. "I'm just as good as you and everyone else! I don't want to be a child forever! Goddammit, Hadriel, if you were in a child's body like me right about now, you'd be itching to be back in your form too!"  
  
"Floria..."Hadriel was cut off.  
  
"Hadriel..let her in..she can replace Hawkeye.."  
  
"And what happened to her?" Hadriel pulled her away by an inch.  
  
"She was a demoness and tried to kill me...until Floria saved me," Adaia fell again. "Oh Hadriel, I'm so tired..." She moaned.  
  
"Fine, Floria, you can join. After all, you killed Hawkeye before she dragged Adaia to Diablo. As for you..." He took Adaia by the chin and kissed her. "You shouldn't be out here. Who knows? Another mob will come after you.."  
  
"I guess, but I want to go to Lut Gholein, and Kurast, and all the other places out east.." Adaia whined softly.   
  
"We'll take you when we deal with these situations.." Hadriel pressed his finger against her lips again. He lifted her legs and began to carry her. He stared into her clevage again for a while, then walked back to the Rogue Encampment. "Hey, Silvermoon," he looked back. "You're in charge. You know the drill.."  
  
"Yeah...okay.." Silvermoon began to laugh. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What else?! I'm taking her to safety!" Hadriel snapped.  
  
"Yah...to safety.." Silvermoon gestured a humping gesture on a rock, laughing.  
  
"No comment..." Marshall tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Hadriel and Adaia sitting in a tree...F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Ayaka sung. "First comes fucking, then comes marriage..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hadriel's voice exploded into a warcry.  
*******************************  
  
Hadriel took laid her on his bed, throwing back his long hair in his way. He sat beside her, cherishing her pretty face. It's a shame she has to go through this, Hadriel thought. We don't even talk and already kissing.. What the fuckin' hell, I like her.   
  
"Hadriel...I don't know if you feel the same way, but we don't even get to know each other, and it's like we're in love...Instantly." Adaia's voice was nice and soft, and not so fierce.  
  
Hadriel wiggled his eyebrows, and passionately kissed her. His tongue was playing with hers again, and this time, much deeper than he'd ever kiss anyone. He broke it to breathe, then went back down. He slithered his tongue zigzagging down Adaia's skin from the deep low V-neck. Adaia protested playfully, as she shut her eyes for Hadriel's satisfying hunger over her body. She gasped as she felt tingles popping her nerves. She began to laugh softly, slowly putting her hands on her open V-neck. "Don't tell anyone." She whispered. She quickly opened it revealing her breasts.  
  
Hadriel's entire face and torso turned blood red. He has seen women flashing him, but never this damn close. He damned sure never seen breasts so perfectly shaped. She closed them playfully, pulling Hadriel on her. 'Damn,' He whispered inaudibly.  
  
"Stay.." Adaia played in Hadriel's hair.  
  
"I can't.." He groaned. "I want to, but I just can't."  
  
"When will you come back?"  
  
"I don't know..But I'll be back. I gotta go.." Hadriel pecked her lip with a tiny bit of tongue.  
  
"Wait.." Adaia grabbed his arm. "Do you feel the same way?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Hadriel smiled, for the last time before he left for days. But he couldn't say he loved her, for which he didn't...just yet. He just kissed her goodbye, and left the Encampment.  
  
Adaia only blushed and giggled. She couldn't believe what happened to her. She made a big grin of embarassment started laughing. She wrapped herself in Hadriel's sheets and covers, feeling loved all over again.  
  
  
  
"That was a good..." Silvermoon grasped his chain watch as he saw Hadriel walk by. "twenty minutes..Did you get what you 'always wanted'?"  
  
"Shut.Up.And.Let's.Go." Hadriel growled. "If.I.Hear.A.Goddamn.Comment.From.Any.Of.You, I'm. Kicking.Your.Asses. Understand?!"  
  
Everyone nodded, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm NOT playing!"  
  
"Hadriel's got a girlfriend..." Floria sung.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!" Hadriel chased Floria all over the bloody, dead demon covered Blood Moor.  
**********************************************  
  
This is probably the most suckiest chapter I've ever written. I hope my story doesn't become a lemon. I intended it to have ONLY nudity, and not sex. Two different things dummies! But it was long, wasn't it? At least it wasn't as short and cruddy, and the plot didn't go as fast...I'm trying to write this as soon as I possibly can so I can write my sequel, Diablo Poo Z! 


End file.
